


Finding the Truth

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel seems to be forgetting something about Jack, what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> written for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/jd_ficathon/profile)[ **jd_ficathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/jd_ficathon/)  2010. For[](http://karitawyr.livejournal.com/profile)[ **karitawyr**](http://karitawyr.livejournal.com/) , who requested a first time sometime between “Forever and a Day” and season 8, I also included the misunderstanding, not sure if it’s funny or not. Enjoy!

As Daniel left the infirmary, Doctor Frasier gave him a smile. She'd told him what everyone was telling him; that his memories would come back in time. There were times he thought he remembered something only to have the memory vanish the moment he concentrated on trying to remember. His dreams were filled with images he was sure were supposed to be familiar, but he had no context for them yet. There were certain things that made him feel more at home here, in the SGC, than he ever did on Vis Urban. He certainly felt more like Daniel than Arrom. He made his way to the room that had been assigned to him. He might have considered brooding on his situation, but was interrupted.

Colonel O'Neill, Jack, was standing in the doorway. "Hey, I heard Doc Frasier gave you a clean bill. Wanna bust this joint?"

Daniel gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry, I don't know that phrase."

"Get outta here, vamoose, vanish, leave," Jack said. "You can bunk at my place, you've stayed there before."

"I don't have a place of my own?"

Jack cringed. "Sorry, we had to pack everything up and hand the lease back over to your landlord when you...."

"Oh," was all Daniel could say.

"Come on," Jack said. "Grab your things and let's go."

Daniel didn't have much, just enough to fill a small bag. The conversation on the way to Jack's home was stilted and mostly Jack talking about this and that. When they got there, Jack ushered him in and Daniel looked around.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack asked.

"No, but it does feel familiar," Daniel said.

"Well, you've been here plenty of times," Jack said. "The spare bedroom's yours, I'll get some food going."

Daniel nodded and turned to the bedroom. Jack had said they were friends. Offering him a place to stay seemed to bear that out. But there seemed to be something missing, something more than just friendship that linked him to Jack. Daniel just wished he could remember what that was.

\--------------------------------------------

General Hammond allowed him access to the videos from the SGC and mission reports in the hopes that it would help him remember. Daniel was fascinated by it all. He did all these things, but all there was were the dry details in these reports. Frustrated he turned to the video archives, maybe those would spark something, anything to help him remember.

\--------------------------------------------

It took a few months, but the memories did start returning. He remembered dying first, everything that led up to his going with Oma Desala. Daniel was going to have nightmares about that for a while. He remembered Sha're, Kasuf, Skaraa and the Abydonians. He remembered languages, allowing him to get back to some of his work. The missions and the SGC came last, but the memories of the work he'd done to eliminate the Goa'uld spurred him on. Janet finally cleared him for off world missions.

But there was still something that was nagging at him. There was still something missing in his relationship with Jack. Jack was happy to have him back on the team, throwing him a welcome back party. There was even talk of finding him a new apartment.

"So you can ignore the fact you have it and sleep here or in my guest room," Jack had joked.

It wasn't until another month or so later, that Daniel figured it out, with a little help. He and Jack had been fighting over a native population on the last planet they'd visited. There had been cross words, even a few curse words until General Hammond had stepped in. Daniel had stormed off, back to his office to work on translations. It was while he was working that the solution came to him.

The distant conversation of two people floated to him as they approached his office. Probably two techs or something, talking shop or about what they were going to do that weekend.

"Did you hear about the fight Jackson and O'Neill had?" the first voice asked.

"Hear about it? I actually heard it," the second voice answered. "And I was on the other side of the base!"

"Just like an old married couple. Guess that means things are back to normal."

The two voices vanished, walking on to where ever they were going. But what the first voice had said toyed at the back of Daniel's mind. The way he and Jack had fought, it was something born of their long relationship. Not all of their fights had been screaming matches, many of them had been teasing, full of banter and the full weight of their years together. Daniel had an idea, a theory, he just had to test it. And that meant going back to the video archive.

\--------------------------------------

As he watched, eyes glued to the monitor, he could see it in full technicolor. The touching, the closeness, the smiles; he and Jack had something that they didn't have with either Sam or Teal'c. They were a couple. How could he have forgotten that? He'd let Jack know tonight, before he moved out so that maybe he wouldn't have to.

\---------------------------------------

"So you want a beer?" Jack asked, standing in front of the fridge.

"No, thanks," Daniel said. "I remembered something else."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I thought you remembered everything."

"Not quite. There was something missing about you, and I remembered it."

"Do tell."

"How about I show you instead?"

Jack just looked confused as he closed the fridge. Daniel stepped forward, touching Jack's arm. Jack stood there, tense and waiting. Daniel got in close, right in Jack's face. Then he leaned forward and kissed him. Jack kissed him back for a moment and then pushed him away.

"Daniel, what the...?"

Daniel stepped back, leaning against the counter. "I'm sorry, I thought...god, Jack...I'll just go to bed." He turned to go, but Jack's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why did you kiss me, Danny?"

"Jack, I...it was something I overheard. Then some things I saw in the archives."

"What did you hear, see?"

"Someone said we fought like...like an old married couple. Then I watched the videos again, of some of our missions. Jack...I thought...the way you looked at me, the touches. I'm sorry. I'll forget it ever happened."

Jack spun him around and kissed him again, harder and bringing him closer. Daniel felt the counter digging into his back and didn't care. He clung to Jack, reveling in the kiss. Then Jack, pulled back, resting his head against Daniel's.

"We weren't. But I wanted us to be," Jack finally said.

"Why didn't we?"

"Fuck, Danny, I think you know. There was Sha're and Sarah and Shifu and the god damned Goa'uld. The closest I think you ever got to saying anything was too late for me to reciprocate."

"When I was dying. Jack...I...."

Jack shut him up with another kiss. "It's okay, Daniel. Wish I could find those people and thank them. I've got you now, but we've got to be careful about it because...."

"You're in the military. I know, Jack."

Jack grinned. "They weren't too far off in their assessment if you're finishing my sentences for me."

"Guess not."

"Forget the beer, just come to bed, we've got a lot to talk about."

Jack stepped back, holding out his hand. Daniel took it with a smile and followed him into Jack's bedroom.


End file.
